My message to you
by foureye Scarlet-knight
Summary: two friend separated by a glass wall. the only way they can communicate is through writing and drawing. so what do you think might happen if the other can't write anymore. "I want you to know my message to you". A parody of a short film called "Draw with me". Graysu. Oneshot.


My Message to you

It's snowing in the land of Fiore; white sheets of snow covered the ground, and blankets of white covered vast lands. A young man with raven colored hair was walking, more like struggling, through the snow. It seems he was lost in a forest, for some odd reasons.

Gray sighed, causing a small cloud to form from his mouth. He looked around not knowing where he is at the moment, it was almost getting dark and it gets dangerous in the forest during night time, not that he cares, but his sensei might scold him coming home late and probably might worry herself to death. He shivered at the thought of him getting punished again by Ur.

Gray looked around again trying to find a pathway that can lead him back to his village, he kept walking and walking until he could no longer feel his legs, He sat down and leaned against a tree, he'll look for the pathway later right now he needs to rest. He slowly closed his eyes, he was so tired, and he just wanted to sleep right now.

He was almost asleep when something caught his eyes, there was something shining past some trees, without thinking he stood up and slowly walked towards the unknown light, the closer he got the light grew stronger. He shielded his eyes with the back of his hand, when the light was too much for him to look at. He kept walking through the light until he felt it slowly disappear. He opened his eyes and was amazed by what he saw.

The trees and everything else was gone, instead there were just plain blankets of snow, it was a breathtaking sight, but what really caught his attention was the glass wall that seems to stretch for eternity across the place, preventing him from going any further.

Gray walked forward and touches the glass, feeling the cold surface on his fingertips; he looked around trying to find a way through it. That's when he noticed a blob of pink hair. A boy with unnatural pink hair was standing just a few feet to his right; the boy was looking at him with a funny face.

Gray looked at him for a moment before walking in front of him, the boy

Looked at him, confusion in his eyes. Gray put his left hand beside his mouth and said "Can you hear me?" the boy just looked at him funny before he place left hand beside his ear, Gray yelled louder but the boy just shook his head, telling him that he can't hear him.

Gray thought for a while before he picked something up from the ground and wrote on the wall **"Can you write?"** the boy looked at it and picked up an object on ground and wrote **"Kinda..."** Gray looked at him, the boy scowled.

**"I'm not that good"** Gray read it and wrote **"Didn't your parents teach you?"**

The boy looked at it with a sad expression before writing **"I don't have any..."**

Gray immediately felt guilty, he quickly wrote **"Sorry"**

**"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it"** the boy responded. The two just sat there with a heavy atmosphere until Gray decided to break it.

**"You got a name?"** he wrote, the boy just smiled and wrote his Name.

**"Of course! Its Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"** Gray grinned and wrote his name.

**"Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster"** Natsu smiled with a blush. When Gray saw him smile he felt something tug in his chest. He quickly ignores it thinking it was the cold.

An idea suddenly pops in his head **"Can you draw?"** he drew a chibi version of him grinning. Natsu smiled and answered yes, He drew a picture of himself with muscles. Gray sweat dropped and wrote **"You don't even look like that..."** he drew a skinny version of Natsu only it was cute version of him. Natsu scowled while blushing **"Idiot"** now it was Gray's turn to scowl **"Stupid"** Natsu only glared at him and stuck his tongue out, Gray chuckled and sat down and started writing again, Natsu also sat down and the two continued their silent conversation.

* * *

It was already late they decided to meet up again at the same spot **"I'll see you later, Flame head"** Gray drew a chibi Natsu fuming, Natsu pouted and drew a picture of Gray frozen in an ice cube **"See ya, ice cube"** Natsu playfully stuck his tongue out, Gray blushed and that weird feeling suddenly came back again. He quickly waved goodbye before running into the forest.

Natsu watched Gray disappear into the woods, once he was sure he was gone, his smile slowly disappeared, his face turned neutral but the sadness could still be clearly seen in his eyes, he didn't even noticed when a single tear fell from his eyes. He wished he could stay a little longer. He didn't want to be alone.

Then the strangest thing happen, Gray suddenly came back running. Natsu quickly wiped his tears from his face, not wanting him to see it. He looked at him in confusion. Gray quickly wrote something that almost left Natsu laughing.

**"I'm kinda lost right now, mind if I ask where the exit of this forest is"** Gray blushed in embarrassment, only it for it to redden when he saw Natsu laughing so hard, he growled and wrote in big letters **"STOP LAUGHING, I CAN'T HELP IT IF I GET LOST THAT EASILY!"** this only caused Natsu to laugh harder. Gray looked at him and started to wonder what his voice sounds like, he wanted to hear his voice but right now he can't. Seeing that he was still laughing he quickly wrote **"So are you going to help me or not?"** Natsu finally stopped laughing by then and quickly drew a map for him. Gray memorized it and wrote a thank you to him before taking off. He ran through the woods thinking of nothing but the pink haired boy that he just met, he can't wait to meet him tomorrow again.

* * *

3 weeks have already passed since the two boys met, they would always meet at the same place, drawing, writing and laughing at each other. Soon they eventually became inseparable; they grew to care for the other. There was not a time when they were not together for a day, though it really saddens them both whenever they had to leave.

But like everyone says life isn't a bed of roses and Gray is about to find that out.

As usual Gray was walking through the forest, following the path he always took to get to the glass wall. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Natsu was already there, usually Gray was always to the first to come, which caused him to get teased by Natsu on how he missed him, which he denied several times.

When went to approach him but froze when he saw him hugging his knees and had a sad expression on his face. Natsu noticed him and raised his head, his eyes were puffy red and his face was stained with tears. He forced out a smile, but it only worried the raven head more.

Gray sat down and wrote **"What happened?"** Natsu didn't look at him and wrote **"Nothing"** Gray was still unconvinced.

**"Then why are you crying?"** Natsu frowned

"**I'm not cryi-" **before he could even finish his sentence**. **He felt something wet on his face, he touched and realized it was water. He _was _crying. He tried to wipe it but the tears just wouldn't stop.

Gray felt useless at the moment, he wanted so badly to comfort him right now but the wall was keeping him from doing so, all he can do was watch him cry.

"**Wanna talk about it?" **he tapped at the glass to get Natsu's attention. Natsu wiped away his tears and read it.

"**Igneel's gone"** he wrote in shaky hands.

"**Who's Igneel" **Gray wrote

"**My father" **Natsu held back the tearsby the mention of his father.

"**I thought you didn't have any parents?"**

"**He's my foster dad" **Gray would have chuckled at the lack of his consistency but this was not the time for it **"What happened?"**

"**I don't know…" **Gray looked at him questionably **"…All I know is when I woke up in the morning he was gone already, I searched everywhere but still I couldn't find him" **

"**How long was he gone?" **Natsu paused for a moment

"**Three days" **Gray's eyes widened, three days! His father has been missing for three days and he didn't say anything!

"**Why didn't you tell me?" **he wrote, obviously hurt.

Natsu quickly wrote **"I didn't want to bother you"**

"**Still you should have told me"**

"**Sorry" **Gray wanted to scold him from keeping this secret from him, but as always he didn't have the heart to get angry at the poor boy, so instead of scolding him he wrote this instead.

"**Don't worry I'm sure, he's alright." **Gray gave him an encouraging smile before writing **"I'm sure he has his reason for leaving, you just have to trust him" **Natsu read it and grinned. Of course Igneel was his father, and he was his son, sons are supposed to trust their father.

Smiling Natsu wrote **"thank you, Ice cube"**

Gray grinned and wrote **"No problem, pinky"**

"**Don't call me that" **Natsu pouted

"**What? It fits you perfectly" **Natsu scowled

"**Shut up, Pervert"**

"**I am not a pervert!" **Gray growled in irritation, Natsu just laughed.

After a few more hours of arguing, the two started drawing random things on the wall, Natsu drew all kinds of things related to summer but he mostly drew a lot of dragons. Gray, well he had the opposite version of what Natsu drew, he drew al kind of things related to winter, and he even drew a snow serpent that took up most of their space.

Both boys were already done with their drawing, that's when Natsu noticed that Gray was staring at him with a neutral face, he looked away blushing. Without thinking Gray placed his hand on the wall, Natsu looked at it before smiling. He placed his other hand above the other. Gray suddenly pulled away, looking down with a sad expression then he wrote.

"**It's cold" **Natsu read it with a sad look.

Gray glanced at him before writing **"I want to be with you"**

Natsu, being the dense idiot he was, wrote **"You are with me" **but then right under the first message he wrote **"Only there's a glass wall between us"**

Gray scowled, his string of patience finally snapped. He stood up and started punching the glass. Natsu's eyes widened he quickly stood up and started shouting at the other to stop. Gray ignored him and continued punching the wall. He kept punching until his last punch caused the glass to crack, he looked at Natsu and gestured him to stand back, Natsu followed what he said and moved to the side. Gray gave one last powerful punch and the glass shattered.

But then everything happened so fast. When the glass shattered Gray suddenly felt a strong gust of wind, push him back, he resisted at first but found it impossible, the glass that he broke suddenly started coming back piercing his hand. Gray screamed in pain when each glass he broke pierced his hand. Finally he was pushed back and crack on the wall was gone.

Natsu could only watch in horror as Gray lay there clutching his bloody hand. There was nothing he could do except watch.

Scarlet red liquid stained the white blanket and voices of pain can be heard through the forest.

It's been a few weeks since the incident. Natsu hasn't seen Gray since then. He was really worried of him. Gray's howls of pain were still echoing in his head every night, each sound he heard from him he can't help but cry in regret. If only he could do something for him.

The following week, Gray was finally released from the hospital, with a cast on his arm. The doctor said he won't be able to use his other hand anymore, which really took a toll on him. He steadily walked through the forest trying hard not to let any object hit his cast. Once he got there quickly saw Natsu smiling and waving at him. Gray ran towards him and sat down.

Natsu frowned when he saw the cast

"**Are you ok?" **Gray nodded

"**You shouldn't do something reckless like that" **Gray just stayed silent, a blank expression on his face. Feeling he had struck a chord in him Natsu quickly wrote **"Wanna draw?" **

Gray looked at it and in a sad expression, he clumsily wrote, with his bad hand **"I can't anymore" **Natsu read it and looked down with a sad look. If only there's something he could do.

The next day Gray got a letter from Natsu to go to their usual spot immediately, Gray was curios on his way there but decided to just follow Natsu's order.

When he got there he saw Natsu wearing a long coat that covered his entire body but what surprised him was the little box in front of Natsu that was addressed to him.

He looked at Natsu, who just smiled and wrote **"For you" **Gray opened the box and was shocked to see a mechanical arm in it, he looked at Natsu in confusion.

Natsu just smiled and started writing **"I asked a friend of mine to make it for you, I know it's not much but we both tried our best, I hope you like it" **Gray couldn't believe of what Natsu wrote, Natsu made this so for him. He blushed when he saw Natsu smile at him.

"**Why don't you try it on" **Gray did, it took a few moments to figure out how to put it on but thanks to Natsu he was able to put it on perfectly. He moved it a bit testing it out for awhile, before he picked up his marker and wrote **"Thank you, Natsu"**

Natsu was a bit taken back by how Gray addressed him by his name and not some insult, He grinned and blushed before writing **"No problem, Gray"**

Gray then wrote something that has been nagging him the entire time **"Natsu, why are you wearing a coat?" **he knew Natsu hated wearing coats and anything that looked like a dress, the weather was also not that cold to wear a coat. So what made Natsu decide to wear a coat.

Natsu read it before he smiled sadly, he slightly opened his coat to reveal his black arm. Gray's eyes widened, he looked at Natsu not understanding anything. Natsu just sadly looked at him.

"**When the mechanical arm was finished, my friend told me it was still incomplete, he needed something that can help it move, something that can connect to every part of the body, I figured since I only needed one arm to write I…" ** Natsu trailed off stopping there knowing that Gary got the message, he sadly smiled at him.

Gray can't help but gape in wonder, Natsu gave up his other arm just so they can communicate to each other again. He felt happy yet at the same time angry. Happy because Natsu did all of this so they can speak to each other again, angry because his recklessness has led them both to this.

Gray gave a big smile before he wrote **"Thank you, Natsu"**

Natsu just smiled **"There's nothing you should be thankful about, We are friends, are we?"**

Gray smirked **"Yeah" **he paused for awhile before writing **"Hey, Natsu?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can you keep a secret?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Promise not to tell anyone"**

"**I Promise" **Gray looked at Natsu in the eye before writing

"**I think I might have fallen for you"**

**THE END**

* * *

**Hey guys! long time no see! sorry if I haven't updated for a long time, I got busy with school and practices.  
**

**Anyway this is a parody of a short clip called "Draw with me" you should watch its really sweet. the ending is a bit creepy though.  
**

**hope you like my story. thanks a bunch for reading and I would appreciate it if you review.  
**

**Thanks a bunch! see ya~ :3  
**


End file.
